


Inoffensive Truths

by japastiel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Fighting Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, handjobs, mild violence, obvious manipulation, sin in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux can clean up the mess they’re about to make later. He hates Kylo for the blatant disorder he's brought aboard the ship-- but he hates himself more for liking the disorder Kylo has brought into his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inoffensive Truths

Hux requested a private audience with Kylo Ren in his quarters. Ideally, they should discuss matters peacefully, Hux doesn’t expect to be able to dress Ren down like he would any other officer, but he does know he won’t be able to hold back lecturing him on matters concerning officer decorum and maintaining a semblance of respect in front of their subordinates. Discord between them would give off the appearance of weakness and with men like those under their command-- well, he could trust them to do one thing: to be both ambitious and opportunistic and if that meant using his weakness to move up, they probably would.

 

A popup window in the corner of his datapad alerted him that Lord Kylo Ren was requesting entrance to his private quarters. Thirteen minutes late for their scheduled meeting.

 

“Let him in.”

 

Hux dimmed his datapad and tidied his desk before walking to meet Kylo Ren in the receiving room. He stands there, overbearing and almost an entire two meters from head to toe both taking up too much and not enough space. However intimidating Ren wanted to appear he still managed to shrink in on himself. Hux had spent time studying his co-commander: his body language, his face when he had the opportunity. This is a conversation that will need every cue he can see. The way Kylo Ren relies on the Force to make his way in the world is not dissimilar to how Hux uses his ability to read people and their mannerisms.  

 

“You’re going to take that off, then.” Hux glides through the room with the airs of a territorial lion; this is his domain and he’s not posing a question. Kylo Ren straightens his shoulders and disengages the latches, lifting the metal away from his face. The heavy mask hits the nearest table with a spine shivering metal on metal scrape. For all the time Kylo Ren spends behind a mask, he almost manages to keep his face a enigmatically blank. Almost. Hux can practically smell the nervous energy in the air.

 

“What you did earlier was unacceptable. We have to give orders as a joint front if we are going to work together, Lord Ren.”

 

“When I have a difference of opinion, I plan on voicing it. That’s what I’m here for. Or did I misunderstand the title of co-commander?”

 

“There is a time and place for that, Ren. In a room full of subordinates is _not_ the time. You were completely out of line.”

 

Ren narrows his eyes. “So what would you have me do General? Meet with you privately every time I have a difference of opinion?” He spits, his words dripping with sardonic venom, “I don't think there are enough hours in the day for that.”

 

“You aren’t here to undermine my authority.” Hux balls both of his fists, his nails nearly breaking the skin in his palms. He briefly shuts his eyes but when he opens them, he’d like to knock the curled smirk right off Kylo Ren’s face.

 

“You’d like to hit me right now.”

 

“Keen observation. I think we’re done here.”

 

“No, I don't think so.”

 

“What?” Hux knits his eyebrows and frowns. As much as he would savor a fight he doesn’t want to answer to Snoke about an incident as paltry as this. “Get out.”

 

“I think you should,” Ren snicks the clasps of his cape from his shoulders letting the heavy black fabric puddle onto the floor. “Hit me. I know you’ve had combat training. And you so obviously ache to hit me. You’ve thought about it before, you’ve considered what it would take to terminate my tenure on board _your_ ship. Do it, if you think you can, put those dainty hands to good use.”

 

“Bravo, you’ve _clearly_ figured me out.” _True_. “You might want to reassess your psychic abilities if you think all I have on my brain is you.” _Also true._ Hux spent far too much time considering Kylo Ren.

 

“Think of me as a challenge.” Hux isn’t sure if it's a question or a statement. “You scored well enough in hand to hand combat. For a man who doesn’t like to get his hands dirty.”

 

The wall makes abrupt contact with the back of Kylo Ren’s shoulders, for the smaller of the two Hux is surprisingly strong.  At the academy Hux had been aces at books and tests and even structured hand to hand training, but translating anything intimate or emotionally intuitive had been completely lost on him. He has a reputation of being unfeeling and cold, a key piece in the imposing image he has cultivated and nurtured, but the truth is it’s a complete lie. There’s no place for personal passions in his line of work, so they’re tucked away in the recesses of Hux’s subconscious. But all the nervous ferocity usually tucked away tight in the back of his brain is now spilling out between his bared teeth in the form of a low growl.

 

Hux can feel the heated anger seeping through his pores, rolling off his shoulders: the sort that lands lesser men in the brig-- or dead. He hates Kylo Ren with every fiber of his being and if Kylo Ren wants a _fair_ fight he's got one. Sometimes words can’t manage the same eloquence as a fist slammed into a reinforced wall. His knuckles land hard and bloody only a hair's breadth from Ren’s head into the dull metal.

 

He relishes the way Ren’s eyes go wide and he smoulders with obvious fury. No matter that the man had at least two inches on him; he had no qualms about shoving him into the hardest surface he could find. What he doesn’t expect is for Ren to be on him as quickly as he is. No Force needed: he’s not in any way small and he knows how to use his body mass to his advantage. Kylo Ren is someone who has lived his life defined by absolutes; in both the light and dark of good versus evil which has left him with a very blurred line between anger and affection. Hux has less than a millisecond before Ren’s large hands are flipping them and bearing him back into the wall, stalking him, crowding so close Hux wonders if it’s Kylo using his theurgical talents to pull the air from his lungs. He barely notices the outside of Ren’s forearm pressed over his collarbones.

 

Hux isn’t sure if he's ever seen anything as dark as Kylo Ren’s eyes, and his life has been mostly filled with the emptiness of space. Ren is a force of nature, and the tension in the air is crackling with the static electricity of a thunderstorm. Hux expects a blow to land on his temple or jaw-- what he doesn’t see coming is for Ren to lean in and breathe silently against his throat and ear. Hux hates Ren even more now that he’s weak against the simplicity of his warm breath-- shivering under the hands on him. He would prefer Ren to cheat and use the force to choke him out and gloat about it later behind his back than admit he loves being manhandled by someone he knows could kill him with a mere thought.

 

He slams his eyes shut when he feels Ren’s thigh between his knees. He opens them and finds them eye-to-eye, so close he can see the lighter gold flecks within the darkness of his irises. Hux wonders if they brighten when he's angry, if the rose flush high on his cheeks will reach anywhere else.

 

Ren backs up only to loom over him, his hands smudging salt-damp fingerprints into the wall, pinning Hux less with his body and more with his stare. Hux’s shoulder is digging into the divots of the door frame, the pain blooms as he lets Ren crush him into the cold metal. Hux can feel both of Ren’s long legs bracketed against his own now and the last inch of space between them closes like melting wax.

 

He sees it coming in dreamscape slow motion-- the stilted way Ren leans in and presses their lips almost together is unexpectedly soft. Hux hates that Kylo manages to kiss him without touching him at all. He’s forced to arch up off the wall to close the last micrometer of space and hates him even more when he growls into Kylo’s opening mouth. He hates that he can feel his body turning over from the twilight of violence into an illicit flourish of want. Hux can’t remember the last time he really kissed anyone.

 

Hux pushes back, this time with his hands and there is no sense in holding back with Kylo. He uses every bit of strength he can muster to turn them over and shove Kylo through the doorway into his orderly bedroom. He can clean up the mess they’re about to make later. He hates Kylo for the blatant disorder he's brought aboard the ship-- but he hates himself more for liking the disorder Kylo has brought into his bedroom.

 

Hux growls at the smile curling up at the edges of Kylos broad mouth as he lands against the edge of Hux’s personal desk. Hux grinds his teeth and can feel the anger heating his entire face when Kylo uses his hands to sweep three data pads askew and rip the desk lamp to the floor with a clatter as he pushes himself upright.

 

With agility Hux hadn’t really expected of a man Kylo’s size-- but really should have, knowing his skill set-- Kylo rounds on his toes and pounces on him in seconds. His vise-like hands are around his waist as they crumple to the ground. Hux’s head snaps harsh against the floor and he regrets not having any rugs or carpets for the first time. Instead of bracing himself or fighting back, Hux grinds his bare fingers into Kylo’s tense thighs bracketing his hips.

 

If the punch had landed anywhere on his face it would have shattered something. Probably his jaw or nose. Instead, when Kylo reels back at the waist and follows through, his heavy hand lands on the floor with a crunch of a possibly broken knuckle or metacarpal. Hux doesn’t anticipate the second hit. The same red right hand lands right across his mouth and blood swells over his teeth with a copper pang. White lights flash over his vision and he bucks into Kylo as he twists them over and he grabs fistfuls of black material. He makes sure Kylo’s head slams just as hard into the unforgiving floor. Hux hates the elegantly effortless way his dark hair fans out around his head.

 

He spits a mouthful of blood onto his own immaculate floor as he smiles ferally and lands a jab to Kylos chest. He wonders for the first time why Kylo hasn’t really used anything but raw strength on him. Hux feels the paresthetic trickle of electricity at the back of his mind and a voice that isn’t his own whispers in. _It's more fun if I know you want it too._

 

 _Oh._ He tightens the grip he has on Kylo’s hips with his thighs and grinds his hips down. Even through their layers of fabric he can feel that they’re both hard. _Fuck._

 

_That’s the general idea._

 

In a weak imitation of the force powered choke Hux has seen Kylo perform on anyone who dares piss him off, he wraps his fingers around Kylo’s throat loosely making an absurd grin stretch over his face-- a challenge. Hux tightens his fingers before crushing his lips to Kylo’s open mouth. He licks stripes of his own blood across Kylo’s tongue. It's only a breath short of violent when their teeth clash. Kylo grunts as he scrapes his hands through Hux’s disheveled hair. Hux should care more that Kylo’s hand is probably broken but the dull ache of his hair being pulled is an excellent distraction from making logical decisions.

 

The kiss is possibly the messiest thing Hux has ever been a part of and it’s only slightly less brutal than throwing another punch because his hate is stained with tendrils of pure lust. Nothing about it is soft and gentle as Kylo kisses him back, pressing hard enough into his mouth to draw a fresh trickle of blood into his mouth. Hux likes the taste of his own blood on Kylo’s lips. This isn’t his first kiss but he’s never kissed anyone like this before.

 

He bites down and drags his teeth over Kylo’s lower lip before biting his way over his jaw. The high collar of his robes is blocking him from what he wants; it has to go. He slips his hand between their bodies and tugs and fumbles his fingers over the edge of Kylo’s thick belt. He feels the deep hum of Kylo’s amusement under his chest as he shoves them to their feet. Kylo peels away the first layers of his clothing with ease smirking as Hux slowly concedes to the inevitability of the situation with a click of the first few clasps on his uniform shirt, opening it to the top of chest.

 

Hux knows that Kylo is an impatient person just by the way he walks, but every doubt he had cultivated on the subject flies out the window as the buttons of his shirt fly across the room when Kylo rips the fabric from his body and tosses the ruined material to the ground with no afterthought. If that wasn’t the hottest thing Hux has ever been witness to he doesn’t know what is. Normally he would be miffed about the abuse to his uniform-- something he treated with dignity and respect-- but any semblance of sanity had sizzled away in a cloud of steam the second his dick got hard.

 

Kylo’s hands are surprisingly warm on his bare skin-- and wasn’t it Kylo he had meant to strip? But long fingers trailing up the ladder of his ribs is distracting and altogether delicious. Kylo presses his warm mouth into Hux’s bruised, kiss slick lips before tearing what could be miles of black fabric comprising his underobes over his head. If Kylo Ren’s unmarred face had been unexpected, his body is a complete shock. Hux expected tall and lean-- that would be obvious-- but Kylo is all pale skin taut over thick corded muscle. He’s not even ashamed that his fingers itch to touch him everywhere. He growls into Kylo’s mouth as he pushes their feet through discarded clothing, corralling Kylo towards his bed. Hux knows he isn't a small man but chest to chest with Kylo he feels small. It’s a something he assumed he would dislike-- but the tight coil of his anger settles down, rising back up as a flutter of anticipation at the mere thought of that amount of raw strength zeroed in on him.

 

He isn’t gentle when he pushes Kylo tumbling onto the neatly covered mattress landing on long arms and elbows. He loops his fingers into the band of Kylo’s trousers and tugs them down his hips and passed his knees. Hux all but crawls into Kylo's lap, touching every inch of ghost-pale skin he can. He palms his hard cock and leans in to bite hard at his neck, with that ridiculous ensemble Hux can mark him up just about anywhere he pleases. Kylo nearly comes unraveled with teeth in his neck and a hand on his dick, he whines low and choppy as he arches into Hux as if pulled by threads forward. Hux has his nose tucked into the sweaty tangles of Kylo’s hair and sucks his ear between his teeth, biting down, nothing tender about it.

 

Hux has never hated his uniform pants more, the tight weave of the cotton feels like fire against his dick as he grinds into Kylo’s narrow hips. He releases his loose grip and reaches for the zipper but finds his hand frozen in midair.

 

“Let me.”

 

Hux finds himself positioned sitting back on his heels by large hands snaking their way down his sides; thumbs hook into his unfastened waistband to hike his pants down just far enough for his cock to clear the zip. Both of his wrists are frozen by his side as Kylo pulls him flush into his lap leaving Hux breathless, his perfect kiss-sucked mouth hanging open. Hux doesn’t expect nimble fingers tipping under his chin, drawing him gently into another kiss as Kylo’s other hand grabs both of their cocks together in a tight fist. Hux slips his tongue passed Kylos teeth, tasting the last traces of copper and iron searching for the source of whatever made his lips sweet-salt and delicious. Hux snakes his tongue to the back of his throat like he's trying to lick the breath straight from his lungs. He feels Kylo twist his fingers into his short hair at the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer as his other hand pulls ragged and fast, dragging slick precome along the way.

 

Hux sees white as he bucks into Kylo’s fist, panting wet and ragged into the flushed skin between his throat and shoulder as he spills hot and sticky between them. Hux digs his freed hands into Kylo’s thighs and leaves red angry trails as his nails drag up his sides and finally tangles his fingers into Kylo’s mussed hair. Hux half smiles lopsided into Kylo’s temple as he watches him slide his come coated hand down his shaft in uneven pulls, twisting his wrist towards the top and bucking up into his down stroke.

 

Hux would have expected someone who wreaked havoc as a casual hobby to come hard and fast and not at all quiet. He doesn’t expect the silent pants as his muscles shiver and flex, and is more than surprised by the soft kisses up his throat, jaw and at the corner of his mouth.

 

Hux looks up from Kylo pulling his hand tight up over his dick, letting come pool at the divot between his forefinger and thumb and drip over onto his wrist. He lifts his filthy hand to his lips and curls his tongue around the end of his forefinger before sucking it completely into his mouth, not breaking eye contact with Hux. Before he can slip a second finger between his lips, Hux pulls his hand away and licks Kylo’s palm and thumb clean and crushes their mouths together. Hux has never felt as satisfied as when Kylo sucks his tongue through his teeth and swallows around a deep moan.

  
Hux slumps drowsy and sated into the cool bed sheets and wraps his arm around Kylo’s warm back. He doesn’t expect Kylo to stay the entire night but the illusion of bliss is too satisfying to accept that it will end. In a life almost utterly consumed by death, this is nothing but a short respite, a still moment Hux will be able to nestle away in the barest corner of his heart to recall fondly when everything eventually goes sideways.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this taken from the Machiavelli (The Prince) quote:  
> “There is no other way to guard yourself against flattery than by making men understand that telling you the truth will not offend you.” 
> 
> 1\. yes Kyky broke his hand to avoid breaking Hux's face, if that isn't a blatant confession of love, I don't know what is. :)


End file.
